1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming patterns on a surface of a substrate using an inkjet printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inkjet printing device prints an image by ejecting fine ink droplets to desired locations on a printing medium via nozzles of an inkjet head. Recently, inkjet printing devices are used in various fields, such as flat panel displays including liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), flexible displays including e-paper, printed electronics including metal wiring, organic thin-film transistors (OTFTs), biotechnology, bioscience, or the like.
In using an inkjet printing device for manufacturing displays or printed electronic circuits, one of the most important technical objectives is to prevent an open-circuit or a short-circuit in wirings. Due to a difference between surface energies of ink ejected and a substrate to be printed on, ink droplets ejected onto the substrate tend to bulge. More specifically, as a surface tension of ink increases, ink droplets ejected onto the substrate bulge, and thus, ink may not be continuously printed. As the surface tension of ink decreases, ink droplets ejected onto the substrate are not well contained, and thus a short-circuit may occur between neighboring wirings.